Reo's assault
by Kawai Sukoshi Suzume-chi
Summary: Reo sent his cousin to Gakuen Alice to get destroy the academy. Will Gakuen Alice succeed in defending their school?


Reo's assault

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I own the plot and the OCs (other characters)

**A/N:****I changed the chapter a little. Sorry for my long absence. Thank you sooooo much for those you reviewed, liked, or followed. I will list all of your names at the next chapter. ****My first language isn't English so forgive my dumb mistakes. If you hate it I am very sorry and just tell me what you would like so you will like it in your reviews****\P.M**** thanks.**** Their ages are about 12 to 13 years. Mikan knows who her parents are and both are dead. **

**Thoughts: '_'**

**Speech: "_"**

* * *

><p>Summary: Reo's cousin came to help the AAO. The AAO told Reo to train him and bring him to join the AAO. Now he is in a mission to capture the black cat. -0-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The new girl.<p>

In a beautiful morning where daises grow and bunnies prance around, our fabulous gay teacher that is cosplaying as Jessica from Zero no Tsukaima danced inside class 1-B junior high school . Everybody was chit-chatting and they didn't pay attention at all! He clapped thrice and everybody stopped. "Good morning, my adorable zoo. A new someone will be joining our peaceful garden, so please welcome her and be nice to her!" Narumi said, "Please come little one," A girl with light purple hair that reached her waist and dark red eyes came in. Her soft, curly hair sits on her back her big eyes looking at Narumi-sensei. She has fair skin and a gentle aura.

"Good morning, my name is Kojiharu Hinami." She said. "Thank you Hina-chan. Oh, any questions for Hina-Chan?" says Narumi.

"What ability class are you in?"

"What's your star rank?"

"What is your alice?"

"Why can't I read your mind?"

"Would you like to join the NatsuRuka fan club?"

Backing away she avoided the questions. Narumi said, "It's alright, you don't need to answer their questions now. Now, Hina-chan you sit next to Sumire-chan. Sumire-chan please raise your hand!" Narumi chirped. "Hai," Sumire replied while raising her hand. As Hina sit down she smiles a bit and greeted, "Ohayo Sumire-san. Sumire looks at her, puts her left foot on her right foot, folds her hands, and turned her head back up to Narumi-sensei. Hinami, unoffended, sat down. "Class, please be nice to Hina-chan. Hina-chan's partner is….. Sumire-chan and now I will let you go and get to know more about Hina-chan,"Narumi-sensei cheerfully said.

Mikan approached Hina. "Welcome, to Gakuen Alice, can I call you Hina-chi," Mikan pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. "Umm, I'm not really sure Sakura-san. I don't mean to hurt you, but we just met," Hina replied unsure. "Why? I know!" Mikan inhales and said, "Hi, I am Sakura Mikan. I was born in May 17 and I am 12 years old! My alice is nullification and I love howalons. Now you know more about me, and I am your friend now, Hina-chi!" "Eeeeh, is it really okay?" Hinami asked. "It's okay, it's okay!" Mikan answered. "Ookay, but thank you Sakura-san. Let's look for Shoda-san because sensei told me that she would show me around," Hinami replied. "Sure, I can show you around with her too!" Mikan cheerfully answered.

They went to find Sumire and accidently stumbled to the NatsuRuka fan club. They overheard the names of the new students and the new members of the NatsuRuka fan club. "I will try to gain a new member. She sits beside me and it will be convenient to plan together and discuss it later," Sumire suggested. The members nodded their heads with approval.

"WOW, so this is your secret hidden meeting place!" Mikan chirped. She startled everyone. Hinami hid behind the curtains hiding from all of them watched the scene. "Mikan, why are you here and how on earth did you get here?" Sumire shouted. "It was Hina-chi that found this place. She fell on a pile of grass that recently was mowed. Then, we dug it up and found a door, so we came here and found you! We came to take you to help Hina-chi know the school," Mikan said.

Hinami came out and said, "Sorry for disturbing your meeting Shoda-san. If you don't want to show me around it's okay. I will only need to know where my room is." Mikan continued, "If you don't want to do it I will!" She made a face at Sumire and Sumire replied, "Fine!" "Fine!" Mikan shortly replied. Then, Mikan marched away with Hinami following Mikan. She led Hinami to the triple star dorm and showed her the room.

"Hey, my room is right next to yours, so tomorrow we can walk to class together. When you need help come knocking on my door." Mikan said, "Oh and your luggage will shortly arrive and there it is right by the corner. I will leave you alone now, bye."

* * *

><p>Hinami's room: Hinami's POV (point of view)<p>

Hina is now in her room and now she explored her triple star room. It is very spacious. She began to unpack her stuff. There is many because she was told that she would be staying here until she graduates. After she is done she took a book and a cup of tea to sit and read in the balcony. The balcony is tiled with black tile with some plants growing on its edges. A remote lies near the glass door which open the doors and closes it. When it rains, a button could cover the balcony. The thing is transparent, but thick. As she reads her book in her balcony with a cup of tea, her clock chimes twice signaling for lunch. Hinami found a glass wall with two doors and a space between the two doors for each balcony. She took the remote beside her and pressed the lock button and then the open button. She signals it to the door and her side of the door opened. She called Mikan and she appeared opening up her door.

"It is lunch time isn't it. Here is a map for the whole school, and I am sorry I can't walk with you now. I will meet you there," Mikan said apologetically.

* * *

><p>At lunch no one's POV<p>

"Ah, Hina-chi, issho ni chuusuku o toru tebanasu! (Ah, Hina-chi let's take our lunch together!)" Mikan said. "Hai," Hina replied. As soon as they went in line Mikan saw a student from 3-A elementary. "That is Hiragizawa Aiko, she has the plant alice," Mikan exclaimed happily. "Konichiwa Hiragizawa-san," Hina said while bowning. "Ah, you must be the new girl, so konichiwa Kojiharu-sempai," Aiko echoed as she bowed too. Aiko took ramen and Hina and Mikan took tuna-mayonnaise onigiri.

"After this we will have afternoon class with Jin-jin. He is the strictest teacher in the school, and his alice is lightening. You mustn't forget your book and notebook. A bad first impression on Jin-jin can ruin your life for a long time. Just like what he did to me," Mikan warned, "Beware of the Jin-jin curse." Aiko making the background music and Mikan chanting it over and over again as she slowly leaves the table. When she was done she came back to eat.

* * *

><p>Chapter II preview:<p>

"Jinno is coming! Go to your seats everyone!"

"What IS your alice Kojiharu-san?"

"Where do you think you're going?!"

Chapter II: Confined Secrets

* * *

><p>AN: My first one sucked I admit. I am working on it and hopefully I could manage to update it next week. Sometime I will call Hinami, Hina okay? If you hate it tell me if you want me to continue just tell me. Hey, it doesn't need to be from reviews. Just simply seeing my new chapters will show me that you are reading it and supporting me. It shows that I am not making this fanfiction for nothing. -_- I want to watch some more anime now….

R&R (read and review) please

~Jaa mate ne (see you later!) and have a nice day~


End file.
